Ryoko Hakubi
:For Ryoko Balta from Tenchi Muyo! GXP, see Ryoko Balta. '' Ryoko is a reformed space pirate. Throughout all of the Tenchi Muyo series', she is madly in love with Tenchi Masaki. She becomes, to some extent, a romantic antagonist to Tenchi as her antics wear him down. She is always shown to have a very competitive relationship with Ayeka, who also has a very strong romantic interest in Tenchi. Ryoko describes herself as a sadist and this is fairly accurate throughout. She enjoys toying with Mihoshi and Ayeka. Ryoko has differing abilities between the different storylines (Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Universe and so on). Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki "I am not your machine anymore! I am a human being!" - ''Ryoko's declaration after Kagato captured her. In the OVA' series, Ryoko is actually the product of combining Washu's ovum with a creature known as a "Mass", effectively making Washu her mother. Ryoko was stolen by Kagato and driven to a life of crime. After attacking Jurai single-handedly with her pirate ship Ryo-Ohki, under Kagato's control, Yosho chased her to Earth, where he managed to trap her in a cave. Later, the Masaki Shrine was built as a safeguard. Years later, Yosho's grandson Tenchi frees her from a 700-year imprisonment. She wakes up bent on revenge. Unable to find Yosho, and full of pent-up rage, she takes her anger out on poor Tenchi, almost killing him in the process. Fortunately, Yosho's Master Key (which doubles as a light sword) was also in the cave, and it helped Tenchi knock out her jewel (one of three harnessing Washu's godly powers), leaving her powerless. Ryoko was now dependent on Tenchi for her safety, so she casually moves in. Ryoko begs Tenchi to relinquish one of the sword jewels so she can awaken Ryo-Ohki. Just in time, for she had sensed Ayeka coming and wanted to get to take her on. After a battle, both Ryo-Ohki and Ayeka's Ryu-Oh crashed on Earth near Tenchi's home and she became a permanent houseguest. As for Ryoko herself, her feelings for Tenchi develop into affection, and thus she and Ayeka open another chapter in their long rivalry. Also fortunately, her ship managed to regenerate in a way, and a new Ryo-Ohki entered the scene, with just as strong a bond on Ryoko as the former. Technically, Ryoko is a free woman. Her criminal files have been erased due to statute of limitations. Just as well. Ryoko is a free spirit who hates responsibilities or other restraints. And it's probably not necessary to say she hates Ayeka. As a character, Ryoko is very emotional. She easily gets upset, and is short tempered, especially around Ayeka. She is irresponsible and lazy but is very passionate. She is also very raunchy and sexual, especially when it comes to Tenchi. But she's deeply in love with Tenchi, though not fully admitting how deeply until Episodes 5 & 6, when she tells Ayeka how she first met Tenchi, and later when she offers up her own life in place of his. While she was trapped in the cave, she was able to create an astral body (sort of like a ghostly consciousness) and venture to the entrance of the cave. She watched Tenchi grow up over the years, and she wished more than anything to be with him. However, the way she introduced herself to him was terribly frightening to Tenchi, so he distanced himself from her for a long time. Also, when Washu is first introduced she tells Ryoko that she knows how she feels about Tenchi and says that Ryoko wants to do "this and that" with Tenchi. Ryoko has a bit of an ambiguous relation with Washu, her mother. When Washu first appears, she critiques her daughter's sex appeal and asks Ryoko to refer to her as "mommy." As the series progresses, she starts to fear Washu, especially when Washu starts doing some of her experiments on an unwilling Ryoko. In fact, Ryoko becomes slightly cautious whenever Washu is looking at her with a mischievous smile and intimidating eyes. Their mother daughter relationship is played upon several times as Washu shows equal or greater sadism than her daughter with degrading comments about Ryoko's physical appearance. The most extreme example of the mother-daughter sadism is when Washu, knowing Ryoko has a fear of being trapped in cold and dark places, leaves Ryoko trapped in her lab. After a single night Ryoko breaks and begins weeping "mommy" over and over while Washu records the incident for future blackmail material. Despite this, the two do share more parental moments such as when Washu states that she will not force Ryoko to assimilate with Dr. Clay's robot (and technically her clone), Zero but, possibly because of a grudging respect for Washu or simply because she wants to, Ryoko agrees and now is more in tune with her feelings and acts more human (not to mention her knowledge has been enhance after fusing with Zero (mentioned by Washu in episode 20.)) Physically, Ryoko has no taste buds, and has no need to eat; all the energy she gets comes from the gems created by Washu on her right & left wrists and her throat. When Yosho defeated her, he took the gems and attached them to the pommel of Sword Tenchi in order to feed power to his tree, Funaho, and also to keep her sealed in the Masaki Shrine. When she was ressurected, Tenchi returned 2 out of 3 gems to her for obvious safety reasons. With the power of the gems attached to her, as her nomenclature suggests, (Ryoko means Devil Caller), Ryoko has the ability to summon evil spirits/demons but without the third gem on her right wrist she cannot control the demons. Ryoko eats to be social, but has a taste for sake. Although she can get drunk like normal humans, Ryoko has the ability to nullify the effects of alcohol, which comes in handy if she has to go into battle. She can also instantly nullify any other toxic chemicals within her body. In addition, Ryoko does not need to breathe, and can survive unaided in the vacuum of space. In 'Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-ohki', Ryoko can survive a complete vaccum, fire lasers from her hands, create a laser sword, fly, summon evil spirits, teleport, control rock by morphing it into a stone replica of her own body, conjuring clothing out of thin air, some form of telekenisis, regenerating lost limbs along with telepathy shared with Ryo-ohki and Washu. Juraian Intelligence believes that because the gems stem from the same power as Juraian trees, Ryoko, if possessing all three gems, would be able to generate Light Hawk Wings. Ryoko, when kidnapped and electrocuted by Ayeka, seemed to enjoy it. Ayeka called her a masochist, and Ryoko quipped that she was more of a sadist. Judging by the fact that her ship Ryo-Ohki destroyed 28 planets and 69 colonies when in Kagato's service, and by some of her taunts in the fight with Tenchi, she might not have been joking. Ryoko is also sometimes rather childlike, and can be a bit gullible. Since most of her life was spent either working under Kagato, or sealed inside a cave, she does not have much of a range of experiences. She is also extremely sensitive about her age, being brought to tears when Ayeka called her a mummy. In the 2009 OVA spinoff, Saint Knight's Tale, Ryoko seems to have given Kenshi Masaki a crystal necklace for him as a souvenir and refers to her and the other girls as "sisters". A flashback also shows Kenshi viewing Ryo-Ohki in ship form. Tenchi Universe In Tenchi Universe, she is much more limited as she can no longer survive in a vaccum, regenerate, call spirits, control stone or many other things. In this series, Ryoko is once again a space pirate, but she isn't a slave to anybody. She was introduced to Tenchi by crash-landing on Earth during a dogfight with Mihoshi. Tenchi found her and it was almost love at first sight (for her, of course). We have no idea who her parents are or what her origins are; those are never revealed. Ryoko can still summon an energy sword and shoot ki blasts, she can also fly, teleport, and make copies of herself, but she can no longer summon demons. Gems can still be glimpsed on her wrists, however, there is no mention of them being her power source. Ryoko is generally less powerful than in the OVA, as the bounty hunter Nagi (who has no superhuman powers at all) is able to fight her on at least equal terms. Again, she's very emotional and brash, but not as much as in the OVA, and enjoys doing things to make Ayeka mad, which includes flirting with Tenchi. By the end of the series, however, her love for Tenchi has become very powerful — to the point that she nearly dies for him. In this series, Ryoko still has Ryo-Ohki, her pet (or partner-in-crime) cabbit (cat/rabbit animal), which can transform into a well-armed spaceship. She also has an arch-rival, Nagi, who has her own cabbit, a male named Ken-Ohki. Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki love each other, which complicates the lives of their mistresses. In the end, Tenchi is seen heading off for school and daydreaming about the missing Ryoko; then, to his surprise and delight, the real Ryoko returns. On a side note it is inferred that Ryoko was also imprisoned for 700 years in this series during a scene between Ryoko and Ayeka where Ayeka exclaims to Ryoko "Well if your case goes to trial you won't get away with a mere 700 years of imprisonment this time." Tenchi in Tokyo Once again, Ryoko is a space pirate in this series. She and Washu were in the process of running away with the Jurai Lightstone, which consequently brings everybody to Tenchi's planet all at once. She pilots a pink Soja, which looks identical to OVA Kagato's ship, except for its color. Ryoko falls in love with Tenchi after a major battle between her and everybody else when they all crash-landed on Earth. Unfortunately, she was severely injured, but Tenchi remained by her bedside, taking care of her, and because nobody had done that for her before, it sparked her love for him there. Her physical appearance is considerably different in comparison with the other series due to the artwork, which made her look more tomboyish than she used to be. Her attitude is also very different: she's more violent and screams a lot more, so many things get blown up around her. Ryoko's obsession over Tenchi is still there, but that's basically the only characteristic that remains consistent throughout every series. However, it develops to a greater extent in this series after she goes on a date with Tenchi, and later sees him with his girlfriend, Sakuya. Her hurt feelings for Tenchi made her even abandon the group after she sees him and Sakuya kiss. She still retains the ability to summon an energy sword and fire energy blasts, but Ryo-Ohki doesn't belong to her. Also she cannot survive without oxygen unlike the previous series. Pretty Sammy In the Pretty Sammy OVA series, Ryoko's name is Ryoko Orikasa. She is a school girl who is obsessed with Tenchi Kawai, Sasami's brother. In Pretty Sammy TV (also known as Magical Project S) , Ryoko's name is Oryo. She is the bodyguard of Queen Tsunami Category:Disambiguation Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki Category:Tenchi Universe Category:Tenchi In Tokyo Category:Magical Girl Pretty Sammy